


i'll follow you to the end

by dreamidgaf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Manhunt AU, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamidgaf/pseuds/dreamidgaf
Summary: Dream discovers a secret about the world they live in. Now by the King's orders, Sapnap and his friends must stop Dream from killing the ever mysterious Ender Dragon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	i'll follow you to the end

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like three hours so it's not very fleshed out or anything but basically the world is like minecraft but a little more realistic and theyre not trying to kill each other, only trying to stop dream. also this is platonic but can be taken romantically if you want :)

Sapnap panted hard as he chased Dream’s greenclad back. George, Bad, and Ant followed closely behind. He saw Dream look back for a split second before facing forward and picking up his pace, the sound of feet pounding the grass filling the forest. Sapnap grunted and tried to keep up with Dream’s running. His eyes widened in shock as Dream’s feet left the ground in an incredible leap, crossing a deep chasm. Sapnap skidded to a stop, arms out to warn the others behind him. They stood at one side of the chasm, looking down at the far drop. Dream continued running on the other side, laughter echoing as he got away. 

”Dammit, I can’t believe he got away!” Sapnap covered his face in frustration. 

”It’s fine, we’ll catch up with him later. The King gave us compasses that point in his direction, remember?” Bad reminded him, level-headed as always. 

“You’re right, we’ve got time.” He pulled out his own compass, the arrow pointing in front of him where Dream ran. 

“Let’s figure out how to cross this, then we’ll get him. He can’t run forever.” Ant said encouragingly. 

They worked together to build a small bridge, sturdy enough for them to cross safely. After that, they continued their chase, following the compass like a lifeline.

Night soon overtook the forest, the moon coming up to shine from behind the trees. “Hey, we should find a place to rest for the night, we’re not in ideal shape to fight these mobs.” George said, as the sound of skeleton bones rattling became louder.

”Good idea George, we need to be ready for when we find Dream.” Bad praised his words. 

”Fine, let’s get this over with.” Sapnap huffed, but helped them set up a secure place for them to sleep.

Sapnap rested his head on the hard ground, thinking of how they got into this mess.

###### 

Sapnap climbed the outside of the castle, making his way up to the library. He was looking for Dream, who recently has been spending all of his time reading in the off-limits library, hence the sneaking in. Dream had shown him this trick, that they left the window unlocked and you could get in by leaving through the armory window and climbing up. It took quite a bit of time for Sapnap to do, but he was sure Dream could probably do this with his eyes closed. 

He made his way through the already open window. Dream was sitting at one of the tables, books stacked up around him.

”Have you ever heard of the Ender Dragon?” Dream asked without looking at who had come through the window. 

“No, and how did you know I wasn’t a guard coming in to arrest your ass for being in here?” Sapnap questioned as he sat in one of the other chairs.

Dream rolled his eyes, “Please, you’re the only one who knows of that little secret, plus wouldn’t a guard just use the key to get in?” He said rhetorically.

”Pssh, okay yeah, whatever. Anyway what’s this Ender Dragon thing you’re talking about?”

”I’ve been dissecting these books inside and out, and this thing called the Ender Dragon keeps popping up, supposedly it’s in another dimension called the End, and it has a connection to Endermen. You need to use ender pearls and blaze rods to get there.” Dream rambled excitedly.

”Blaze rods? So you need to go to the nether to get to the End? Sounds dangerous…” Sapnap trailed off.

”Yeah but get this, it seems like the Ender Dragon is what allows monsters to spawn! If we could kill it then think of how much safer the world would be, no more zombies or skeletons and so much more. Villagers would be able to leave the walls and go out at night!” Dream explained with a smile.

”What would the point of us being knights be then? If there’s nothing to fight?”

”Well, there would still be illagers, but even if there wasn’t, who cares? People could be safe, don’t you want that? That’s why we became knights in the first place.” 

”I guess you’re right, we should tell the King and get a team put together.” Sapnap agreed and stood up.

Dream’s hand shot out and grabbed him, “No! We can’t tell him!”

”Are you crazy? We can’t do this without his permission, and wouldn’t he want to know? This is important information.”

”Sapnap, all of this information is already here, in the King’s personal, off-limits library. Why would this be restricted information? He’s hiding it for a reason, we need to kill the Ender Dragon secretly.”

Sapnap shook his head, “No, no way. He must have a reason for keeping it a secret then, I’m not defying the King.”

Dream’s face scrunched up in anger. “Fine, I’ll do it myself then.” He turned and made his way to the window.

Sapnap watched him go, “Oh no way am I letting you do that, I’ll tell the King and he’ll put a stop to it.” He said smugly.

Dream stopped, one foot on the window sill, “I’d like to see someone try and stop me.” He spat the words out before jumping. 

Sapnap scoffed, Dream was always too cocky for his own good. He walked over to the window and looked down, Dream was already gone. 

###### 

Sapnap groaned as he ran his hands down his face, he’d done what he said, he told the King. The King had thanked him for his loyalty and asked him to come up with a team to stop Dream. Sapnap had gotten all of their friends on his team, they knew Dream the most, they were the best to stop him.

They had grown up together, and were all skilled knights. They had only graduated last year but were top of their class and had made their way up the rankings. Although Dream was by far the best of them. His natural skill combined with his dedication to everything he did made him a formidable foe.

Sapnap sighed, him and Dream were an amazing duo, it was basically impossible for them to lose. Dream was a born leader and Sapnap was his right-hand man, they synced perfectly together. But, now Sapnap had to hope they could stop Dream. Surely the four of them would be enough…

###### 

”Dream, get back here!” Sapnap yelled as he ran ahead of the others.

”Just leave me alone!” Dream’s voice called back.

They were leaping from tree to tree, the other three lagged behind, not as well adept to parkour as the two of them. Sapnap slipped and had to slow down to regain his balance. He gasped as he watched Dream jump off the treetops. He ran to see where he landed. 

”Shit! He got dolphins!”

All he could do is stare as Dream put distance between them. “What happened?” Bad asked, out of breath.

”Of course, there just _happened_ to be an ocean here with dolphins waiting for him. He is so lucky!” Sapnap whined, disappointed.

The rest of them sighed, another chase left unsuccessful. They took some time building boats, needing to cross the ocean in order to follow Dream. When they finally got to land they agreed to set up camp again.

Sapnap squirmed around on the ground, unable to sleep. They had gotten _so_ close to Dream today. He got up carefully, not wanting to wake anyone up. He would just go for a little walk to look around.

Sapnap made his way through the dark forest, using his sword to kill any mob that got to close. He paused, it looked like there was a cave up ahead, which would normally not be unusual in the slightest, but there was a bright light coming from it. He snuck up to it, hearing a fire crackling from within. He peered in slowly-

”Ugh!” He groaned as Dream grabbed him by the hair and threw him up against the wall of the cave.

”Don’t move.” Dream pressed his axe to Sapnap’s throat.

Sapnap’s eyes widened and he gulped, leaning his head as far back to the wall as he could. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

Dream looked him over before sweeping his eyes around them. “You alone?”

Sapnap tried to nod on instinct before remembering the sharp axe threatening to cut him. “Yeah, it’s just me, promise.”

Dream stared at him for a moment, before nodding, trusting him. “What are you doing here?”

”Ah well, I was just trying to clear my head honestly, didn’t mean to run into you.” He said, embarrassment lacing his tone.

Dream huffed, “Well, you should stay out of my way, I’m not going to stop.”

”I know. But, we swore our loyalty to the King when we became knights, what would be the point if we didn’t keep our word?”

Dream shoved him harder against the wall, “What about your loyalty to me, huh?! Does our friendship mean nothing to you? Why can’t you just trust me with this?” He yelled, voice breaking. 

”Our friendship means everything to me! What’s going to happen if you kill the dragon? The King’s going to execute you! That’s what’s going to happen!” Sapnap screamed back. “If you come with us now we can make him go easy on you, please…” He stopped, sob caught in his throat.

Dream pushed him to the ground, “This is more important than my life, now leave.”

Sapnap scrambled to his feet, “Fine, but we _will_ stop you.” He left like Dream demanded, no point in fighting, Sapnap knew he wouldn’t win in a 1v1.

###### 

Sapnap didn’t tell the others what happened between him and Dream, and they continued their hunt like normal. Dream kept getting away, he was so _slippery_ , and managed to find a way out of every situation, he even made it in and out of the nether without a scratch. Now that they were out of the nether though, Sapnap had no idea where Dream was headed. He just said he needed ender pearls and blaze rods, so why was Dream going in this random direction?

”Hey, look at the compass!” Ant said, surprised.

They paused to look. “It’s pointing down?” George asked in confusion.

”What are you up to Dream?” Sapnap whispered to himself.

They started to dig down, desperate to find him. “Ow!” Bad cried out as he fell a little ways down. The rest jumped down with him, looking around in amazement. “What is this place?” George wondered out loud.

”We don’t have time to look around, come on!” Sapnap raced down one of the halls that lead in Dream’s direction.

They heard a deep thundering noise as they turned a corner, where they saw Dream standing over a dark portal.

”Dream stop!” Sapnap reached out to him but was too late, Dream jumped into the portal, disappearing. 

”Come on, we have to follow him!” Sapnap rushed to go in.

”Is this a good idea?” Bad tried to question, but Sapnap was already diving in.

”Ugh, fine, follow the muffinhead!” Bad said as he went into the portal as well, Ant and George close behind.

Sapnap gasped as he fell on an obsidian platform, his friends fell next to him. He looked around, taking in the entire island. Endermen were scattered everywhere, and there were giant obsidian pillars with some kind of crystal at the tops. His eyes widened as one of them exploded and the dragon circling around the pillars let out a roar. He spotted Dream with a bow, shooting arrows at the crystals

Sapnap jumped from the platform to the island, “Move your asses and stop him!” They ran over to Dream but were stopped by a sudden explosion of magic at their feet.

Ant hissed and backed away, “Don’t touch it! It burns!”

They went around, but by the time they caught up to Dream, all of the crystals were gone. They surrounded him from all sides.

”Come on Dream, stop this already!” Sapnap pleaded.

Dream shook his head and pulled out an ender pearl, throwing it to the middle where the dragon began to perch.

”Seriously?! Get him!” Sapnap ordered as they ran over.

”Wait, this Enderman is on me!” George yelled, holding up his shield to protect him.

Sapnap ignored him, legs taking him to where Dream was wailing on the dragon with his axe.

Sapnap saw the dragon spit it’s magic on Dream. Dream yelled as it burned him but continued to swing at the dragon. “Move you idiot!” Sapnap pushed him out of it.

”Sapnap, just help me! We don’t have to fight, I’ll deal with the King when the time comes but just help me now!” Dream begged.

“But…”

”Do you trust me?” Dream looked into his eyes, legs shaking from pain.

Sapnap swallowed, “With my life.”

”Then help me kill the dragon.”

Sapnap thought for a moment and then gave him a curt nod. “New plan! We kill the dragon!” He yelled to their friends.

”Thank you, Sapnap.” Dream smiled.

”Okay whatever,” George yelled back, “just get these endermen off me!”

Dream laughed, “Bad and Ant can you help him? Sapnap and I have got this.”

Sapnap looked up at him with pride in his eyes, “Yeah we do!”

The dragon stood no chance against them, and soon enough Dream was laying down the last strike, purple light filled the black sky, signalling the dragon’s demise.

The five of them were transported outside, sunlight shining down at them. “Well, that was easy.” Sapnap broke the silence.

Dream laughed before falling to his knees, coughing in pain. “Are you okay?!” Sapnap dropped next to him, grabbing his shoulders.

Dream finished coughing, “Yeah, it’s just that magic really hurts.”

”You’re the idiot who just stood in it!”

Dream grinned, “Good thing I had you there to save me, huh?”

”Oh shut up, you big sap.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, blush dusting his face.

”So what now? We just completely defied the King’s direct orders.” George interrupted them.

”Screw the King, he hid this information to keep the villagers scared and defenceless. I say we go back there and let everybody know what happened, and if we have to fight, then so be it.” Dream said with confidence. 

”You really think that’s why he did it?” Sapnap asked.

”I had a lot of time to think while you guys were hunting me, he’s always been controlling like that, it wouldn’t surprise me if that’s really why.” Dream said solemnly.

”I believe you, and if he puts up a fight, we can take him and anyone who follows him on, right?” 

Dream looked at him, happiness swirling in his eyes, “Right.”


End file.
